


Baby It's Cold Outside

by rabidchild67



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe really should be getting home…</p><p>This story is meant to follow the narrative of the song of the title; we’ll see how effective I’ve been – lyrics at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Nick sits at one end of his couch watching Monroe at the other. He’s dozed off while they were watching a bowl game, and the sight of him curled into the corner of his couch, arms drawn up as if he were hugging himself, makes Nick want to do things he wouldn’t normally consider. Like pick out baby names.

Monroe snorts and twitches as he wakes with a soft, “Huh.” He casts his eyes around the room until he realizes just where he is and looks at Nick briefly. “Look at the time!” he says, “I should get going.” 

“You know, you don’t have to, you could stay over. If you want.”

Monroe rises and Nick follows suit. “No, no,” Monroe says, holding up a hand. “I should um…” He gestures at the door and looks around for his coat. 

“It’s started snowing, you sure?” Nick says, taking a step closer.

Monroe swallows. “Yeah, I’m sure there’s…stuff I’ve got to be starting. Or finishing. I should go.”

Nick grabs Monroe’s coat from the chair where he’d discarded it earlier and drapes it over his arm. He takes another step towards him, and another, until he’s standing right next to Monroe. “But it’s so cold out, at least start your car, let it heat up.”

“Thanks, no. Everything’s been so –“ he takes in the remains of the pizza they’d consumed earlier, then looks into Nick’s eyes,“very nice.” He reaches his hand out and Nick hands him the coat. Their hands brush together and Monroe shivers.

“Your hands are like ice,” Nick says, and grabs Monroe’s wrist lightly. “Are you sure you won’t stay and warm up by the fire?” 

“No, I should go. People will start to worry.”

“You live alone.” Nick takes another step forward. A vaguely panicked expression crosses Monroe’s face as Nick leans in closer. “Let me get you a warming drink before you go. I think there’s some mulled cider left,” Nick says, walking past him and into the kitchen, leaving Monroe standing holding his coat in the middle of his living room.

“It’s half time – why don’t you put on some music?” Nick calls from the kitchen.

“Sure,” Monroe says, muting the TV and crossing over to Nick’s sound system. He pokes at the iPod. “You sure do have a lot of emo bands on here,” he comments, standing up. Nick hands him a mug of cider and he takes a large gulp.

“What’d you put in this?” he says, wincing.

“Bacardi 151. You like it?”

“It’ll sure put hair on your chest,” Monroe says, clearing his throat, but he takes another swig and sits down. Nick watches him drink and sips at his own mug, a smile curling his lips.

“I won’t be able to drive after drinking this.”

“Good luck finding a cab that’ll come in this weather. Let me take your coat.”

“I shouldn’t stay. I’m half in your neighbors’ driveway–“

“They’re out of town, won’t be back for another two days.” Nick inches closer on the couch. 

“This has been nice, though. I mean, the pizza and stuff, thanks. I should –“

“Would you mind if I kissed you?”

“I – no. I mean, no, no, no kissing.”

“Your lips look – delicious.”

“Why would you say that?”

“I’ve been wanting to –“ Nick leans forward and ghosts his lips over Monroe’s.

“Yahtzee!” Monroe exclaims, standing abruptly and sloshing cider down his flannel shirt. “I have to go, Nick.”

Nick catches his hand. “Please don’t. It’s practically a blizzard out there.”

“It’s barely sticking.”

“But the roads are treacherous. What if you wrecked your car? Think of my guilt if you hurt yourself!”

“I really can’t stay.”

“Why not? It’s not like your mother will start to worry. What’s your hurry?”

“It’s not a good idea is all.”

“Sit. Please.” 

Monroe sits and finishes his cider, staring at the fire.

“Your eyes dance in this light,” Nick says, rising to take his mug. “Like starlight.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means what it says. Do you know what you do to me?”

Monroe looks at him briefly, then cuts his eyes to the side; but Nick notices a fleeting expression of interest. “This has been really nice, but I should scurry. Before we do something we regret.”

Nick sets the mugs down and takes Monroe’s hand. “I would have no regrets.”

Monroe stares into his eyes and Nick can see the thoughts processing behind his eyes. He holds his breath. 

“I suppose it really is nice and warm by the fire,” he says at last.

Nick beams. “I think I have a ’96 Bordeaux around here – interested?” 

When Monroe nods, he heads for the kitchen, singing under his breath, “Oh, but it’s cold outside!”

\----

 **Baby It’s Cold Outside**  
Lyrics and music by Frank Loesser

I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight  
To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

C'mon baby

I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh darling, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before

I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside  
\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
